(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of progressively rolling animation display on a cellular phone, and more particularly, to one that offers a much more dynamic and interesting way display of options to operate the cellular phone.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As it is limited by man-made interface, the display on a cellular phone generally available on the market is usually dull and lacking in variation. In addition, production of patterns for the display is also confined by the size, type and driver (e.g. maximal monitor resolution and number of colors) of LCD used by the cellular phone. Therefore, graphics have to be modified as the LCD changes. As a result, the Palette function which is available in a Windows operation system can only be dot produced manually page by page, and incapable of producing graphics as desired. Manually produced graphics are prevented from being inspected by the Palette of the Windows operation system to find out whether said graphics relates to continuous animation without the use of other graphic browsers, such as ACDSee, or FLASH. Graphics produced from Palette are also prevented from being converted into the definition as required. To acquire the text definition, it is necessary to write conversion programs separately according to the size, type and driver of the LCD used in the cellular phone.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a method of progressively rolling animation display on a cellular phone. In the center of the monitor on the cellular phone, a graphic area of options displaying a large animation is provided. Small icons are respectively displayed at the right side and the left side of that large animation. Said small icons progressively enter on the screen one by one into the center of the monitor to become an option to offer a much more dynamic and interesting of display for the cellular phone.
To achieve the purpose of progressively rolling animation, graphics are plotted by pixel depending on the size of the LCD used by the cellular phone. Dot matrix are plotted page by page using Palette of Windows operation system in units of pixels, B/W colors and are stored in BMP format. Then stored graphics are converted using a standard format used by the cellular phone and displayed in rolling animation page by page in the LCD of the cellular phone using a clipboard technique.